Levels of the Week
Levels of the Week was a feature in Where's My Water? that was added in with the release of version 1.10 on November 14, 2012. With this feature, a new level each of Swampy's Story, Cranky's Story, Mystery Duck, and starting in May 2013, Allie's Story, is released on a specific day and is available to play for a week, until it expires for a new level to come into play and cannot be played again; however, a new chapter was added in The Lost Levels called Weekly Rewind in version 1.12, where a selection of the Swampy levels can be played with no expiration date; currently however, there is no way to play the other Levels of the Week. In addition to new levels, some already-existing levels from other chapters have had a repeated release as part of the program, in the fourth and last row of the page where the Levels of the Week can be accessed; however, this was phased out with the addition of Allie's Story to the program. Levels of the Week ceased to function following the release of Where's My Water? 2 on September 12, 2013, and the page was removed in a subsequent update to the game. Despite this, the Levels of the Week still remain in the game files. Expired Levels Levels with * next to them are repeated-release levels from other chapters. Levels with ** next to them are playable in Weekly Rewind. Swampy All original levels up to Pu'u Kilo except for Lucky New Year, The Happiest Level on Earth, and Paradise Found are playable in the Weekly Rewind, as of version 1.12. *Sweat the Small Stuff** *Turkey Blaster** *Make a Ramp* *Lose the Ooze** *Lowered Expectations** *Can You Dig It?* *We All Scream for Iced Steam** *Dirty Algae** *Down the Chimney** *Stroke of Midnight** *Intersection** *Ooze and Aahs** *Send It Through** *Birthday Cake** *Lucky New Year *The Happiest Level on Earth *Drawbridge* *Gateway to Paradise** *Bottomless Pit* *Serene Rapids** *Paradise Found *Pu'u Kilo** *Curse of the Algae Beard* *Fields of Clover *Meet in the Middle *Orbit* *Egg-splosion *Who Made This? *Water Golf* *Caught in the Act *Popping Rain *Half and Half* *Burning Paths *Redo* *Mother's Day *Tally It Up *Water Temple* *Stop Drop and Roll *Breaking Down Barriers *Twinkle Twinkle *Game of Catch *A Familiar Face *Head in the Clouds *Fourth of July *Peace Out *Trick Shot *Mickey Shorts *Pick 'n' Mix *Stick Man *Don't Cut Me Out *Behind the Backboard *Fill 'Er Up Cranky *Straight Shot *Split Ends* *Motion of the Ocean *Bad Plumbing *Easy Breezy *Ducky's Inferno *Dirty Floors *Around the World* *A Cranky Carol *Off With a Bang *Blocked Shots* *Hero's Journey* *Slip and Slide *Layer Cake* *Best Present of All *The Big Game *Worthless Water* *Firecracker Display *Cranky Blast* *Heartbreaker *High Jump *Phase Transitions *Locks and Loaded *Burning Bridges *Pipewalk *Mittens the Level *Mittens the Cat *Straight and Narrow* *Fishious Cycle *Twister *Doomsday Clock* *Fuel Injection *Fibre Optics *Cash Flow *Positive Reinforcement *Ready, Dig, Fire! *Raise the Flag *Water in A Major *Rain of Terror *Piping Up *On Track *Ship Shape *Purple Lemonade *Bounceback *Keep it Together *To Infinity... *A Bridge Too Far *Drop Everything *Ride the Explosions Mystery Duck *Sweat the Small Stuff *Turkey Baster *Pull Me Up* *Steam Cleaning* *We All Scream for Iced Steam *Dirty Algae *Down the Chimney *Stroke of Midnight *Intersection *Ooze and Aahs *Send It Through *Birthday Cake *Lucky New Year *The Happiest Level on Earth *Gateway to Paradise *Serene Rapids *Paradise Found *Pu'u Kilo *Fields of Clover *One Shot Wonder* *Meet in the Middle *Egg-splosion *Who Made This? *Caught in the Act *Burning Paths *Mother's Day *Tally It Up *Stop Drop and Roll *Breaking Down Barriers *Twinkle Twinkle *Game of Catch *A Familiar Face *Head in the Clouds *Fourth of July *Peace Out *Trick Shot *Mickey Shorts *Pick 'n' Mix *Stick Man *Don't Cut Me Out *Behind the Backboard *Fill 'Er Up Allie *Algaed Up and Nowhere to Go *Coasting *Coming Apart at the Steams *Blow Off Some Steam *Race to the Finish *Switch Way to Go *State of Mind *Good and Bad *A Chill Wind *Road Rage *Gravy Train *Build a Bridge and Move On *Blast of Freedom *Cleared for Landing *Headed Downsteam *The Bridge is Out *Switch Up *An Explosive Plan Category:Stories Category:Removed Features Category:Chapters